


Important Announcements

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [4]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gen, Nilesy is a homestuck/likes homestuck, idk this just happened, yogscast college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nilesy: This is a big deal, Lomadia</p><p>Lomadia: Not at 3AM it isn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Announcements

**Author's Note:**

> My friend just texted me about Homestuck, and this sort of happened.

Lomadia got a text at three in the morning. Nano rolled over in her sleep as the phone buzzed and dinged. She was regretting not turning off her ringer before she went to bed.

 **Nilesy:** GIGAPAUSE ENDING IN OCTOBER

Lomadia blinked a few times in confusion before responding.

 **Lomadia:** what  
 **N:** HoMESTUCK  
 **L:** Oh  
 **N:** YEAH HUSSIE SAID MID OR LATE OCTOBER  
 **L:** Right  
 **N:** Lom this is a bid deal!!!!!  
 **L:** for you, probably  
 **N:** Lomadia oh my god  
  
Lomadia laughed and considered marching down to his dorm and shutting his phone off for him.  
  
 **N:** Lom what am I gonna do when it's over?  
 **L:** idk you'll find smthn  
 **L:** it's 3AM go to bed  
 **N:** This is a big deal, Lomadia  
 **L:** Not at 3AM it isnt  
  
And with that she smiled and shut off her phone, rolling over into dreamland.


End file.
